


Living Up To A Nickname

by SmallVoltronTrash



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Allura Is Space Mom, Allura is tired, Child Hunk, Child Pidge, Coran is Space Uncle, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hunk is a angel, Lance and Keith fight, Pidge doesn’t talk a lot, Pidge is Lance’s favorite, Shiro is Tired, Shiro is spacedad, Sick Pidge | Katie Holt, Spacemom, Spaceuncle, Toddler Pidge, child keith, child lance, deaged au, sick toddler Pidge, spacedad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallVoltronTrash/pseuds/SmallVoltronTrash
Summary: This will be a story where Shiro ends up having to live up to his nickname now taking care of the rambunctious young paladin children. But how did this happen? Well Shiro, Allura and Coran are unsure and are now stuck caring for their young team mates.  Shiro and Allura fall into the role of Space Dad and Mom and even Coran on the side finds a place in as Space Uncle.





	Living Up To A Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Ages of the paladins have been knocked back 10 years from their real ages.
> 
> Keith - originally 18 is now 8 and Grumpy as ever tends to cause trouble with Lance. Pouting and yelling is his middle name.
> 
> Lance - originally 17 is now 7 and is a energetic handful getting into things and annoying his "siblings" but has a soft spot for Pidge.
> 
> Hunk - originally also 17 is now 7 a hefty eater and peace keeper. Or so he tries to be when ever fighting breaks out between siblings.
> 
> Pidge - originally 15 is now 5 a quiet spoken toddler who observes the world through curious eyes. She has a tendency to disappear so a close eye is needed on this little one.

 

"THATS MINE!"

 

"NO ITS MINE!"

 

"Guys! Stop you should share it!"

 

"NEVER"

 

Young voices floated down the hall to where Shiro was who let out a groan. It sounded to him like Keith and Lance were once again fighting. Did they ever stop? And judging by the words being yelled back and forth they were having a extremely immature fight for their age. He walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Something, Shiro was sure yet what but something seemed off about the paladins voices.

 

"GIVE ME!"

 

"NO LET GO!"

 

Smack.

 

"HUNK KEITH HIT ME" a voice yelled out tearfully. Shiro's brow furrowed in confusion as he heard Lance say the even more so childish phrase. And walked into the kitchen.

 

"Ok, what's going on in here. You are teenagers quit fighting lik-" Shiro broke off in the middle of his sentence. He blinked and walked backwards out of the room and pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"I must be seeing things..." He walked back in. Nope he wasn't. Lance, Keith and Hunk were children. All three of their clothes were large on them and essentially swimming in their old shirts. In Keith's hand clutched two cookies Shiro recognized as the ones Hunk cooked earlier that day. He was broken out of his thought when Lance spotted him and pointed at Keith.

 

"Shiro Keith took my cookies!" He cried and Keith shook his head.

 

"No they are mine!" Keith protested then Hunk spoke up.

 

"No only one was! Your supposed to share!"

 

Shiro was standing there in shock still trying to process what he was seeing the paladins of voltron now children. Lance lunged at Keith, grabbing the sweets from his hands. Shouts emitted from the two fighting. Shiro took that as his cue to finally intervene. He pulled Lance off of Keith then took both cookies from Lance.

 

"Hey! G-"

 

"These are my cookies now until you two say you're sorry to each other and Hunk tells me who cookies really belong to." Shiro told them with a stern gaze then looked over at the yellow paladin. Who seemed a little startled to be brought into the conversation suddenly.

 

"One cookie is Lances and One is Keith's. Me and Pidge already ate our cookies." Hunk explained. Shiro nodded and looked back over at the two boys who had not said anything but glare at each other.

 

"I suggest you apologized or I'll eat your cookies." Shiro threatened. The two boys didn't like the sound of that and begrudgingly muttered.

 

"Sorry..."

 

Shiro handed one cookie to each of them and they turned each other's backs away to eat them quickly. Shiro rubbed his eyes one problem taken care of but now he needed to figure out what was going on.

 

"Hunk have you seen Coran.?" He asked. Hunk nodded.

 

"He and Allura were looking for you!"

 

As if on cue he heard the familiar voices of the alteans.

 

"I couldn't find him anywhere, you don't think since he's six he deaged and doesn't exist anymore do you!?!"

 

"I certainly hope not Princess, let's go get the paladins and start looking again."

 

Shiro mentally groaned at the reference of his leap year age. He should of never said anything about his birthday. They walked into the room and spotted him.

 

"You still exist!" Coran exclaimed. Shiro frowned a bit but nodded.

 

"Yeah I still exist, Coran do you have any clue as of why everyone are children?" Shiro asked motioning to the young paladins who Allura was taking to.

 

Coran gave his head a shake. "I do not know, Allura and I walked into the kitchen just about 10 dobashes ago to find them all like this."

 

Well that was great. Even Coran didn't have a clue what was going on. "I guess we'll have to see if Pidge has any idea of what's going on and how to fix it." When he mentioned Pidge Coran gave him a confused expression.

 

"You didn't notice her when you walked in the room?"

 

"No?"

 

"Number 5 is, well she's five, I don't think she is going to be able to help us."

 

"She's five?" Shiro repeated shocked.

 

"Well I don't have much knowledge on human children but I am good at age approximating if I do say so myself. Each of the paladins seem have gone back ten years." Coran explained twirling one end of his mustache. Shiro looked around for Pidge. He moved from where he was standing and went over to the children.

 

"Have any of you seen Pidge?" He asked concerned. Matt was going to kill him if he lost his sister, especially if she was now five. What the quiznak was going on?

 

"Pidge went............ Dat way!" Lance said after turning in a circle a few times. Keith still a good distance snorted.

 

"No! She went that way stupid!" Keith said pointing the opposite direction.

 

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid mullet!" Lance yelled back angrily. Hunk grabbed Lances arm to pull him back when he started to go try toShiro opened his mouth to speak but Allura beat him to it.

 

"Boys that's not how to talk to people or each other. Calling people names isn't nice."

 

"But Keith started it!" Lance pointed at the other boy who crossed his arms looking away. Allura looked over at Shiro so only he could see her eye roll then tilted her head to the side motioning him to go look for Pidge while she dealt with them.

 

"Come here Hunk, Why don't we go find Pidge?"

 

"Ok!" Hunk walked over and took Shiro's hand holding onto only three of his fingers. Shiro marveled in the fact that Hunks hand that used to be large now was so small. That made him question how small would Pidge be? He walked out of the room with Hunk by his side. Matt and Sam talked a lot about Pidge when she was little while they were on the trip To Kerberos. He tried to remember what they had said about her, didn't speak until she was 6 and a half, liked taking her toys apart then throwing them at others and almost never cried. Other than the humorous stories that was all he could remember, he felt like maybe there was one important thing he should remember but he wasn't sure what.

 

"Pidge! Where are youuuuuuuuuuu?" Hunk called walking over to look underneath a flower pot. Shiro snorted a little watching him look.

 

"Hunk I don't think she's-"

 

"Found her!" Hunk suddenly shouted setting the flower pot down and moving it to the side. For a small child Hunk was strong he would have to remember that. Shiro blinked as big golden brown eyes met his eyes. There was Pidge sitting on the ground in her sweater way too big for her clutching onto a leaf of the purple plant in the pot Hunk had moved. She watched them then went back to curiously examining the leaf in her hand then promptly shoved it in her mouth.

 

It wasn't until Hunk exclaimed "Pidge don't eat that!" That Shiro made a move to pick up Pidge awakened from his shock then carefully remove the leaf from her mouth. Hunk covered his ears like he was expecting the younger to start to cry and Shiro half expected her too but all he got was a frown followed by small grabby hands.

 

"No, Sorry Pidge you can't have the leaf."  Pidge made no recognition that she heard him. It then dawned on him. Pidge was her nickname.

 

"Katie you can't have the leaf." That caught her attention she stopped making grabby hands but gave him the most pitiful look he had ever seen. Looking away he motioned for Hunk to follow him back to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should continue this fanfic.


End file.
